Walter Cole
Walter Cole is one of the main antagonists of the 1994 action film, Surviving the Game (a loose modern day translation of the famous short story, A Most Dangerous Game). He worked on the street as part of a missions group but eventually got the job as a manhunter. Walter Cole may seem friendly but deep down he is cruel, merciless and a murderer. It is unknown how he got the job as hunter, but it can be assumed that he killed many unfortunate victims. Story Walter Cole is first seen in the film where he always spies on the film's protagonist, Jack Mason, to see if he has potential to survive being out in the world. Cole tries to give Mason a free sandwich but Mason refuses it. He sees that Mason is about to commit suicide by allowing a truck driver run him over and rescues him. After a long argument Mason tells Cole about the job that he works. Cole tells him to see his partner, Thomas Burns. Mason, initially suspicious, the lure of job with hefty salary compels Mason to accept. Cole is seen again at the cabin with Mason and the other hunters: Doc Hawkins, John Griffin, Derek Wolfe Sr and Jr (Wolfe Junior is the only hunter oblivious to the true nature of the hunt but is later pushed into the game against his will). They discuss about the job and Mason goes to sleep, while Cole and the other hunters go over their plan. The next morning, Cole points a gun at Mason's face and tells him that they are not hunting animals but rather Mason himself. Mason flees the cabin while Cole and the hunters have breakfast. Mason stops fleeing, comes to a realization and turns back. The hunters then start the hunt by searching for Mason, unaware that he has returned in search of some weapon but finding none, instead finds the disgusting discovery of the hunters' trophy room behind a locked door: the preserved heads of the victims of previous hunts, with a new Jar that is soon to be occupied with Mason's head. Outraged, Mason decides to burn down the cabin using chemicals found outside. The hunters quickly assume Mason's return to the cabin and go back. Wolfe Sr., enters just as Mason lights up the cabin. Mason then engages in a lethal fistfight with Hawkins out back, away from the others. Hawkins is knocked back into the burning cabin as the preserving agent explodes, killing him in a fiery inferno. Cole discovers that Doc Hawkins has been killed. They pursue Mason but Mason jumps in the lake to avoid being shot. The hunt resumes and Mason begins to use his wits to outsmart the hunters, luring them with falsely-planted lit cigarettes to lead them in the wrong way and eventually captures Griffin when he is lured away from the group. Over the night, Mason learns why Griffin is taking part in the hunt: years prior to the story of the movie his daughter was murdered by a homeless man and he is venting his rage against them since. Mason, in turn, relays his own tragic tale of losing his own family in an apartment fire. After interacting with each other Griffin realizes that he grossly misunderstood Mason and has helped Mason escape. When Griffin declared that he is not hunting Mason anymore, Cole's partner Burns kills the redeemed manhunter to prevent any future legal conflicts. With their numbers dwindling, the remaining hunters are more intent on killing Mason. But Mason sabotages one of hunter's ATV and flees. Mason is spotted by hunters and Cole tries to start his ATV but since Mason happened to sabotaged it, it explodes and ends up mortally wounding him. His legs are gone and since he is badly injured, his partner Burns puts him out of misery by choking him. Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Poachers Category:Criminals Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Liars Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil